A set-top box (STB) is a device whose primary function is to receive television signals from a source (e.g., cable, satellite) and deliver the signals to a display, such as a television. When operating in an active mode (e.g., when the STB is actively being used to receive and process signals and provide the processed signals to the television), the STB consumes a significant amount of power. To conserve power when not being actively used, the STB is configured to operate in a standby mode. When operating in the standby mode, the STB is essentially switched off but is able to monitor for wakeup events, such as the receipt of an infrared signal emitted by a remote control. The occurrence of a wakeup event causes the STB to transition from the standby mode to the active mode. The standby mode enables power to be conserved without having to disconnect the STB from its power supply.